Voldemort's Daughter
by The voices say to kill you
Summary: What if Voldemort had a daughter? What if Lilly and James were accused of being death eaters, had Harry taken away from them, and then really became some? What if they took care of Voldemort's daughter for him? My name is Jaci and this is my story. :  :


**A.N. I didn't come up with some parts of this story, my soccer obsessed, awesome, sister did. J. K. Rowling owns Harry Potter. Sorry those of you reading my story, I'm a what, I have a chapter that I'm almost done with, but my dad took that computer to work :( so I'm making a new story :). Anyway, James and Lilly aren't dead, Voldemort had a daughter, Dumbledore tries to put Lilly and James in Azkaban for being death eaters which they weren't until he did that, Dumbledore takes Harry and puts him with the Dursleys, Lilly and James go to Voldemort for help and they take care of his daughter who is three years younger than Harry, Voldemort visits his daughter at least once a week, he brings her little gifts and trains her in dark magic, James and Lilly train her in all other types of magic, and she loves her father and he loves her. She is at a safe house. This takes place in Harry's fifth year and when he creates Dumbledore's army… VERY LONG AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

**VOLDEMORT'S DAUGHTER**

(JACI'S POV)

I was just sitting on my chair listening to my music when like 20 people with wands burst into the safehouse. "You scared the bageezum out of me! Couldn't you at least knock! I was listening to my music here!" I said. Let me tell you why I was in a safehouse. I am Voldemort's daughter, and I have magic that rivals his. And we don't want Dumbledork getting hold of that, do we?

They didn't say anything but one pointed a wand at me. "What are you doing with that thing pointed at me! Those things are sharp you know!" I said, fingering my wand.

"Stupefy!" he said.

"Sheildo!" I said, instantly blocking his spell. I put up my signature spell only known by me, Daddy, Lilly, and James, "Withsandiam!" I said and it stayed put while I took my wand out of the spell and cast my cheetah Patronus, "Go tell Daddy that strange people are at the house and that they'll probably take me somewhere else, ok?" It nodded and went on its way and I kept the shield up for as long as I could, but remember, I'm twelve, it's hard, and they were constantly trying to tear it down. It held for about ten minutes and then it broke. I was so tired. All like 20 people came at me and then they saw daddy come through the door.

"DADDY! HELP ME!" I yelled, but before he could do anything they Apparated away, taking me with them. We landed outside a castle and I said, "What did you do that for? THAT WAS MY DAD!"

"We weren't aware Voldemort had a child. What's your name?" asked the man with a super long beard.

"I won't tell you until you take me back to my dad! What's yours?" I asked.

"My name is Professor Dumbledore," he said.

"Oh, my, god, dad was completely and totally right about you! And I thought it was all just to make me not trust you!" I said. "You stoop to kidnapping a child to gain power!" I started growling about to go into my Animagus form, which was the same as my Patronus, but I felt a hand on my shoulder. I didn't even look to see who it was I just punched them and took out my wand and pointed it at him. "Don't touch me ever again. Because if you do, it will be the last move you ever make," I said. But then I saw who it was, "James? And Lilly? I'm sososososososososo sorry! I didn't realize it was you!"

"That's all right, I would have done the same thing," he said.

"Wait," one of them, she looked sorta like a cat, said, "You two know each other?"

I nodded, "They took care of me when my father couldn't be there!"

"So I was right, you are death eaters…" Dumbles said.

"No," I said, "They only joined because you took their son, Harry. And even now they don't do any of the dark stuff. They just take care of me and teach me charms and potions and stuff. Now, James, Lilly, Apparate away before they catch you too, tell Father I'm all right. Now GO!" I said.

They went. Everyone tried to catch them too, but they missed. "Vous n'aurez plus jamais les rattraper maintenant! Je sais où ils sont, mais vous ne serez pas en mesure d'obtenir quelque chose de moi! Je ne vais pas parler en anglais, je vais parler en français, italien, grec ou bien, quel que soit celle que vous ne pouvez pas parler. Et jusqu'à ce que vous l'apprendre, je vais penser là-bas." I said ([in French.] You'll never catch them now! I know where they are, but you won't be able to get anything from me! I won't speak in English; I'll speak in French, Italian, or Greek though, whichever one you can't speak. And until you learn it, I'll be thinking over there.)

"What?" they asked.

I shrugged and went to sit by the lake I produced a Patronus and told it to tell my daddy that I thought I was at someplace in Scotland, and there was a man here with a super long, white beard who introduced himself as Dumbledore. Before long daddy replied with his snake and said that he was coming to look for me, and to not trust Dumbledore.

One of them came over and asked me what I said, and I said (same as before except in Greek), "Ποτέ δε θα τους πιάσει τώρα! Ξέρω πού είναι, αλλά δεν θα είστε σε θέση να πάρει κάτι από μένα! Δεν θα μιλήσω στα αγγλικά, εγώ θα μιλήσω στα γαλλικά, ιταλικά, ελληνικά ή αν, όποιο κι αν δεν μπορείς να μιλήσεις. Και μέχρι να το μάθετε, θα είμαι εκεί σκέψης."

He went back to the others and said that I wouldn't talk in English anymore. Dumbledo…. You know what, I'ma call him Dumbles, came over with a potion, another person forced my mouth open so I had to drink it, "Ugh, Veritaserum, why?" I asked.

They looked surprised, "You've had this before?"

"Ναί, έχω και εγώ θα το εκτιμούσα αν δεν θα μου δώσει πια. Έχω μια σοβαρή αλλεργική αντίδραση σε πάρα πολλά από αυτήν," I said (Yes, I too would appreciate it if you do not give me anymore. I have a severe allergic reaction to too much of it.)

"Can you speak English," Dumbledore asked.

"Ναί," I said (Yes).

"Will you speak English," he asked.

"Όχι" I said (No)

"Hmm, throw her in the room of requirement, that should get her to tell us," someone with greasy hair said.

I started hissing like a snake, not of my own free will though, and Nagini, dad's snake, came out of my mouth, well, not really her, but it looked like her, and Nagini said in my dad's voice, "If you hurt her in any way shape or form, I will kill you." And then it disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"See, my dad LOVES me!" I said, and then I cackled wildly. After that they took my wand. Held me at wand point, and shoved me into this room and then the door like, disappeared into the wall. There was no one there. "HELLO!" I called.

And a house elf appeared and said, "Hello, my name's Dobby!"

"Hi Dobby! Can I have some water, please? My throat is kind of dry…" I said.

"Sure!" he said happy to help.

For the next few days Dobby was the only one to visit, bringing me food and talking to me. But one day, Dumbledore came to see me with the greasy haired man. "Hello young one, this is Professor Snape. He will help me to get you to tell us where your dad is."

"Δεν σου λέω!" I said, (I'm not telling you!)

"Sectumsempra!" Professor Snape said.

I held up my hands to prevent the spell from hitting my face, but it got my arm instead. I felt a searing pain like someone had run broken glass down my arm. The cycle repeated like, 10 or 11 times, until Dumbledore got bored and told Snape to come with him. There was a pool of blood around me, about as big as an average sized puddle. I sat down near the puddle feeling week and sick. I saw the wall start to move again and found the room had changed into a room that had a fireplace, mirrors, and all sorts of magical objects. It looked like a training area.

Four people came in, one girl and three boys. One of the boys looked like James with Lilly's eyes. Another one had orange hair and lots of freckles. The last boy was kind of fat, but had brown hair and hazel eyes. The girl had brown bushy hair and brown eyes. They were all older than me, but only by like three years. I could only sit there, terrified, as they looked over the room, their eyes finally coming to rest on me. I was a sorry sight to see, covered in bruises, blood, and cuts. Looking at them with terror filled eyes. Something was different about them than the other two; one of them, the girl, started towards me. I did the only thing that came naturally; I scooted backwards until I was pressed against the wall.

The girl said, "It's ok, we won't hurt you."

I still wouldn't say anything. Then I thought that if I spoke in French, I would have a reason to be scared. "S'il vous plaît! Ne me blesse pas comme les gars dernier a fait!" I said. (Please! Don't hurt me like the last guys did!)

"Nous ne sommes pas, nous sommes là pour vous aider. Maintenant, laissez-moi voir vos bras pour que je puisse les guérir," She said. (We won't, we're here to help you. Now let me see your arms so I can heal them.)

I slowly stretched one arm out to her and she took out a wand and placed it on one of my cuts and whispered a few words and the cut closed itself up. She did the same with all the rest of the cuts and one by one they healed.

"Je vous remercie! Ils sont comme vous, ou comme eux?" I asked. (Thank you! Are they like you, or like them?)

She said, "Ils sont comme moi et de mes bons amis. Pouvez-vous parler anglais?" (They're like me and good friends of mine. Can you speak English?)

"Yes," I said. "I can also speak Italian and Greek."

"Really? Than why have you been speaking in French this whole time?" the black haired one asked.

"Because French is my favorite language… I just wanted to make sure you weren't like grease-head or superlongwhitebeardedman. They hurt me. Kidnapped me and took away my wand two days ago and today they decided to hurt me until I gave them answers." I sniffled, crying. "They locked me in here and the only one who's talked to me nicely is a house elf called Dobby. I just wanna go back home!" At that point I burst into tears. The brown haired girl came over and comforted me. She was really nice.

When the black haired boy came over I looked up, sniffled and said, "You look like James with Lilly's eyes."

He looked startled. "How do you know what my parents look like? You're younger than I am! And they're dead!"

I looked at him, puzzled, "No they're not. They took care of me when my father couldn't be there. I don't have a mother."

"Who is your father?" he asked.

"Well… he goes by the name Voldemort but his real name is Tom Marvolo Riddle. It's really cool because Tom Marvolo Riddle spells I am Lord Voldemort!" I said. "He taught me some really neat stuff! I can do it even without a wand!" I looked inside myself for my magic and I let it burst through my skin! I thought of butterflies and cheetahs and flamingos and when I opened my eyes there were butterflies flying around the room, cheetahs were nuzzling the four, and flamingos were scattered across the room. "Pretty cool, huh?"

"Wicked!" the orange haired one said.

"Can you help me get out? Please! I don't wanna go through that again!" I said.

"Sure!" they said.

I could see the beginnings of a great friendship here.


End file.
